This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. PRESENTATIONS WITH CRISTIAN T BADEA AS FIRST AUTHOR OR CONTRIBUTING AUTHOR Eduard Schreibmann, Cristian T. Badea, Timothy Fox, Registration based automatic segmentation and wall motion analysis for 4D cardiac micro-CT in mice, annual meeting of the American Association of Physicists in Medicine (AAPM) July 27-31, 2008, Houston, TX. (AbstractID: 8899) TH-C-351-2 (presentation July 31). Badea, Cristian, In vivo imaging by micro-CT, Imaging Technologies for Target Discovery, Boston, MA, October 20-23, 2008. Physics of Medical Imaging, SPIE Symposium on Medical Imaging February 7-12, 2009, Lake Buena Vista, FL -- Cristian, Badea, A material decomposition method for dual energy micro-CT, paper number 7258-148, -- Cristian, Badea, 4D micro-CT-based perfusion imaging in small animals, paper number 7258-100, -- S.M Johnston, GA Johnson, C. T. Badea A material decomposition method for dual energy micro-CT -- Xiaofeng Zhang, Cristian Badea, Mathews Jacob, and G. Allan Johnson, Development of a noncontact 3-D fluorescence tomography system for small animal in vivo imaging, Proc. SPIE 7191, 71910D (2009) PARTICIPATED IN THE CT PORTIONS OF THIS DUKE COURSE: Course Title: Advanced Medical Imaging Physics Course No.: MP331 Instructors: James Dobbins, James MacFall, Cristian Badea, Jeremy Dahl The course includes advanced topics in diagnostic imaging including linear system theory, image quality metrology, digital radiography and mammography, new advances on three-dimensional imaging modalities, MRI, CT, ultrasound, and evaluation of diagnostic imaging methods. Prerequisite: MP 230 (BME 233).